Lueur dans son regard
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes suivant une trame et se centrant sur Ryohei et accessoirement sa petite sœur. Et si le nouvel ennemi de Tsuna s'avérait la dame de son cœur?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : Ceci est défi personnel que je me lance dans un souci de répondre à la provoc d'un ami qui poste tout les jours, donc comme lui, je vais poster chaque jour. La trame n'est pas fixe, j'ai qu'une vague idée d'une fin, l'action se concentrera sur Ryohei et sa sœur. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie et que je n'aime pas des masses la rouquine. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Ryohei s'arrêta un moment sur les abords de la rivière qui courrait le long de cette ville pas si paisible qu'elle ne paraissait. Depuis un moment, les choses s'enchaînaient à l'extrême comme le criait ce jeune homme qui se reposait après avoir parcouru la ville entière. Les cheveux blancs collants à cause de la transpiration qui suintait de tout son corps, une eau salée que son corps rejetait naturel. Il sera les poings, il devait protéger sa petite sœur de ce monde dangereux que Sawada fréquentait. Bien sûr ce n'était pas sa faute si ces événements s'enchaînait. Il regarda un moment ses mains bandées. Elles tremblaient, il n'avait pas peur, il vivait sa vie avec un danger permanent au dessus de sa tête, ce n'est pas les batailles qui le feraient reculer, puis il adorait passer du temps avec ce jeune garçon et ses deux potes. Le capitaine de Base-ball et l'intello. Il lui arrivait parfois à se demander si il avait vraiment sa place, mais il semblait utile dans un sens. Puis sa chère cadette la croyais sur parole, sa naïveté le touchait, mais il savait mieux que personne les dangers qu'ignorer cette dernière. Il se leva et ses muscles craquèrent un peu. Il sourit avant de marcher jusqu'à sa demeure en regardant autour de lui. La vie paisible ne durerait pas. La mafia n'est pas un jeu, il n'y avait que Yamamoto pour le penser et ce malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Peut-être disait-il cela pour se rassurer, il espérait que tout aille bien. Il avait cette fille sur la photo. Le boxeur se mit à rougir furieusement. Avant de pousser la porte de la maison.

-Petite sœur, je suis rentré !

-Ha grand frère, le repas est presque prêt, va prendre une douche en attendant.

-Merci à l'extrême !

Bien sûr, il cria le dernier avant de disparaître dans la salle d'eau, il se dévêtit et entra sous les jets tièdes de la douche. Il grogna un peu en sentant ses muscles se détendre sous l'action douce de l'eau sur sa peau bronzée par le soleil. Lui qui avait les cheveux blancs à cause d'une anomalie génétique, normalement, il aurait été aussi roux que sa petite sœur. Leurs parents, deux magnifiques rouquins furent fauchés dans la fleur de l'âge. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls dans cette grande maison, par moments venait un cousin plus âgé qu'eux. Ils venaient leur donner de l'argent pour vivre, mais aussi donnant des nouvelles du reste de la famille Sasagawa. Il sortit de sa douche dès qu'il finit son lavage, il s'essuya rapidement avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et un short avant d'aller dans le salon où le repas l'attendait. Il sourit avant de faire petite prière à leurs géniteurs et commença à manger de façon correcte, il avait beau avoir l'air d'un sauvage, il savait respecter les gens, c'est une raison pour laquelle il n'avait été mordu à mort par Hibari. Il vit à cet instant une lueur étrange dans le regard de sa cadette. Que cachait-elle ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cette histoire si. Pour les fans de Kyoko, je m'excuse d'avance.

* * *

Ryohei se leva sous le bruit que produisait son réveil. Il lâcha un soupir avant de sortir de son lit en se grattant le ventre. Il commença des petits étirements pour s'éveiller complètement, il sortit de sa chambre un peu débraillé. Dès qu'il entendit sa jeune sœur cuisiner, déjà que Sawada se présentait parfois en boxer devant elle, il n'allait pas ajouter une couche en se présentant sous son mauvais jour. Il sourit en mettant correctement son haut. Il s'installa sur la chaise et vit sa cadette s'affairer joyeusement derrière les fourneaux, elle aimait vraiment ça. Il se demandait que si elle serrait bien dans ce genre de carrière, une sœur cuistot, c'était bien à l'extrême. Il prit ses aises avant de voir la jeune femme venir avec la nourriture dans divers plat. Il regarda ses yeux, depuis hier soir, il avait vu cette lueur, cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il ne pouvait pas demander au gamin qui était toujours avec Sawada, il était parti. Il ne vit aucune empreinte de cette lumière étrange en ce matin. Il retint avec mal un soupir de soulagement. Tout était revenu à la normale. Il mangea aux côtés de sa sœur et s'habilla rapidement avant de commencer son entraînement matinal. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-J'y vais petite sœur, on se voit à l'école à l'extrême.

-Bon entraînement grand frère, fais attention à toi.

-A l'extrême.

Il se mit à courir dehors, la pluie avait rendu la terre molle. Il courut d'autant plus, en voyant que la nature le mettait au défi avec les précipitations nocturnes. Il continua un moment avant de se remettre sur la route normale, il devait encore se changer dans son club de boxe, depuis quelque temps était bien vide les nouveaux membres désertaient. Il arriva à l'école un peu recouvert de boue, il évita de justesse le regard du chef du comité de discipline. Il avait toujours un uniforme de rechange dans les vestiaires. Il s'habilla après une douche extrême. Il sortit juste pour aller en cours. Il savait que Hibari et ses hommes veillaient au grain pour que les gens arrive à l'heure. Il se dit qu'il pourrait parler de ses soupçons à Sawada et à tête de poulpe. Il arriva en cours, le prof récita les mots, le boxeur écrivit avec volonté les mots de ce dernier, il savait qu'après cette année, il serrait ailleurs. Sawada et sa mafia seront toujours là, il ferma quelques instants ses yeux avant de voir ses gribouillis. Il devait mettre ça au propre. Les cours prirent une pause, il sauta de sa chaise et marcha relativement vite dans les couloirs pour arriver à la classe du jeune boss Vongola.

-Grand frère ?

-Sawada, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Crache le morceau tête de gazon.

-J'aimerais être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils prirent la direction du toit, une fois sur ce dernier, ils furent rejoins par Yamamoto toujours souriant. Le boxeur tenta d'expliquer la situation et immédiatement Sawada s'inquiéta pour la fille qu'il aimait. Gokudera conseilla de l'observer dès que possible. Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête et retournèrent en cours avec la ferme intention de découvrir ce qui donnait cette lumière étrange dans ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

* * *

Ryohei regarda un instant ses amis, ils avaient réunis pour enquêter sur sa jeune sœur qui l'inquiétait un peu. Il serra les poings en imaginant déjà le pire, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce Mukuro, mais Sawada pour d'obscures raisons lui faisait confiance. Il avait ses raisons à l'extrême, généralement ses jugements s'avéraient utile pour la suite, un peu comme si instinct le guidait. Le gardien du soleil avait vaguement entendu parler de la super intuition du jeune parrain. La voir en action était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'avança et racla sa gorge.

-Kyoko est toujours aussi jolie, elle est très proche de la nouvelle élève, mais je pense qu'elle fait cela pour l'aider. Elle est tellement gentille.

-J'ai vu ta frangine avec cette fille, elles faisaient rien d'extraordinaire, parler et rire comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas très passionnant tout ce qui lui arrive, par contre, j'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand nos regards se sont croisés, je cherche dans les théories scientifiques.

-Pour moi, elle agit toujours la même manière, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter d'une chose comme cela.

Ryohei fronça les sourcils, il est vrai qu'à part cette lumière, rien n'avait changé. Sa cadette était toujours aussi prompte à aider. Il lâcha un petit sourire avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Il croisa la rouquine en train de parler à cette fille. Il la regardait, elle était bien différente de Hana, la meilleure amie de sa sœur et sa future petite amie. Il rougit furieusement à cette pensée et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa classe évitant ainsi de voir un sourire étrange se former sur le visage de sa jeune sœur. A la fin des cours, il alla à son club de boxe. Il aida les deux nouveaux à lacer leurs gants correctement quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le capitaine de ce lieu tourna la tête et vit la fille qui était avec sa sœur plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait un sourire horrible et cette lumière dans le regard. Elle s'approcha du sportif sans plus attendre. Elle était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Ta sœur est une sentinelle de la justice, alors petits mafieux, tu as le choix entre la vie de notre côté ou la mort avec tes petits potes. Il va sans dire que je ne serai pas là demain,, mais ta cadette est près de son éveil de sentinelle. Elle nous rejoindra d'elle-même. Le temps est compté.

-Sawada va te délivrer Kyoko, il aime, il ne veut que nous protéger en prenant la suite de cette organisation. Sinon Hibari ne serait pas avec nous.

-Kyoya est une sentinelle indépendante, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il m'a frappé. Mais il viendra à nous, c'est certain.

Ryohei sourit, s'il avait bien compris, forcer le gardien des nuages ne menait à rien, il prenait des décisions pour se rendre plus fort et dangereux. Aider Sawada de temps à autre semblait être une belle opportunité.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais le scénario de cette fanfic oui.

* * *

Ryohei sortit de la salle du club poursuivant la jeune sentinelle qui menaçait la paix qu'avait installé dans le village paisible de Namimori. Il croisa la meilleure amie de sa jeune sœur, son cœur rata un battement. Il ne serait jamais volage, cette fille était plutôt jolie, ce qui le gênait un peu c'est qu'elle aimait les hommes qui faisaient mature et que lui avec sa façon de vivre et de faire, il pouvait passer pour un singe écervelé. Le gardien du soleil par cette réflexion arrêta sa course malgré lui, laissant filer cette fille étrange. Il lâcha un soupir, il devait prévenir Sawada et les autres. Il sourit brièvement avant de filer en direction de la maison du jeune parrain, il savait qu'il avait une chance de croiser Yamamoto et Gokudera. Il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, si bien qu'il les dépassait légèrement le trio de jeunes gens. Il freina d'urgence avant de leur faire face un peu à court de souffle, son cœur battait à l'extrême, il sourit un peu avant de se rappeler que la situation permettait de sourire. Il se redressa sous le regard interrogateur de Tsuna et de Gokudera, le sourire de Yamamoto s'étalait sur tout son visage. Il prit une grande respiration.

-On a un souci à l'extrême.

-La paix est revenue grand frère, on aura plus à se battre.

-Mais les sentinelles nous menacent, elles veulent détruire les Vongola.

-Je ne suis pas Parrain par choix, mais si elles menassent mes amis, je les protégerais coûte que coûte.

Ryohei se mit à sourire, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Sawada quoi qu'il arrive et ça, c'était cool à l'extrême. Il fonça dans le sens opposé pour rentrer chez lui. Il vit sa jeune sœur en train de faire le repas normalement. Elle lui souhaita un bon retour et lui demanda d'aller se doucher. Il rit un peu avant d'y aller sans trop discuter. Aux côtés de Kyoko, un petit animal bizarre qui se dandinait de gauche à droite. La créature s'installa dans les cheveux de la rouquine qui installa le repas. Il sortit de la douche complètement habillé quand il vit l'animal dans la chevelure de sa jeune sœur. Il souleva un sourcil en se demandant bien de quelle race était cette créature. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire avant d'être rappelé par son estomac grognant. Il sourit avant de s'installer et manger en regardant de temps à autre la créature, elle ne lui disait rien de bon et ce malgré son aspect mignon. L'animal de l'ancien professeur de Tsuna faisait moins peur que cela et pourtant, il faisait des trucs pas très naturels. Il se gratta le sourcil droit avant de racler sa gorge.

-D'où vient cet animal.

-Oh c'est mon amie qui me l'a donné, on pourra s'en occuper n'est-ce pas grand frère ?

-Tu sais qu'on dépend de notre cousin ?

-Oui, mais il mange presque, promis tu ne le verra même pas, puis il est mignon, dis oui, grand frère.

-D'accord, mais je le surveille.

-Merci !

La jeune fille fit un câlin à son aîné et rangea les assiettes, il s'installa sur le fauteuil en soupirant.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ryohei passa un moment à observer ce qui se passait à la télévision, il rediffusait un match de base-ball. Il zappa et tomba sur un dessin-animé pour les gamins. Il lâcha un petit soupir avant d'éteindre le poste en fermant brièvement les yeux, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir devant lui, la petite créature que le regardait avec toutes ses dents sorties. Son air bizarre sur son faciès qui se voulait mignon, lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette bête, elle ne lui disait rien de bien bon. Il tenta de la saisir et la créature claqua des dents à quelques centimètres de sa main avant de grimper sur sa jeune sœur, cette dernière avait un regard très étrange. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il devait capturer cette bête avant qu'elle fasse du mal à sa chère petite sœur. Il alla dans sa chambre et vit la jeune fille rentrer les vêtements par la fenêtre de cette dernière. Il sourit et s'allongea sur le lit. Il leva le poing gauche au plafond en faisant la promesse solennelle qu'il sauverait sa sœur de ce souci. Il se tourna pour se retrouver face au mur. Il devait faire ses devoirs à l'extrême. Il griffonna une feuille puis l'autre, les devoirs s'enchaînèrent jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit. Il respira à fond et reposa son crayon. Il laissa glisser doucement et s'allongea dans son lit. Il s'endormit directement.

Dans l'obscurité, la rouquine se mit à parler à son animal se dernier entonna une petite mélodie, Kyoko était proche de devenir la meilleure sentinelle que le monde puisse porter, il devait le dire aux autres. Il le ferai dès la petite dame dormirait. Il s'éclipsa l'air de rien.

La jeune fille le retrouva le lendemain. Le gardien du soleil remarqua que ce dernier était collé à sa sœur à ce à chaque seconde. Il souleva un sourcil en la voyant cuisiner avec cette chose, il ne manquait plus que cette chose s'incruste dans l'école, elle n'était pas vraiment aussi spéciale que maître Paopao. Il sortit faire son entraînement matinal. Il vit les derniers moments de la lune dans le ciel. Il sourit et se mit à crier les mots habituels. C'était le boxeur tel qu'on le connaissait dans la rue. Il arriva à l'école juste à temps, il croisa jeune sœur personne ne semblait remarquer la bête qui était à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il savait qu'il aurait une réunion sur le toit. Il s'y dirigea en marchant, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre le chef de la sécurité de Namimori sur le dos. Il souffla un coup en voyant Sawada et ses deux amis en train de parler comme à leur habitude.

-Sawada, dis-moi que tu l'as vu ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres de la classe. C'est peut-être quelque avoir les flammes de dernières volontées, Reborn n'est pas là pour nous éclairer, faudra demander à Irie et à Spanner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf mes sentinelles.

Note : Excusez-moi pour le spoil pour ceux n'ayant pas lu la fin de ce manga.

* * *

Ryohei voyait bien que Sawada s'inquiétait pour sa jeune sœur. Il vit Yamamoto poser sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit comme il avait l'habitude, ce qui calma un peu le jeune parrain. Le gardien de la pluie avait ce don de calmer un peu tous les moments de panique. Celui-ci en était un. Heureusement, leurs alliés étaient toujours au japon. La dernière bataille avait fait de nombreux blessés, certains étaient toujours à l'hôpital que gérait le parrain Cavallone. Il descendit les escaliers en compagnie des trois garçons et la petite créature les attendait avec un petit sourire sur sa tête qui se voulait toujours mignonne. Le boxeur comprenait à présent l'expression de ne jamais juger un livre selon la couverture. Il avait une belle preuve devant ses yeux de ce proverbe ancien, il sentit une fierté montée en lui en imaginant maître Paopao le féliciter. Ce maître minuscule, mais bon conseiller. La bête claqua des dents. Et fut rejoints par une femme toute vêtue de noir et ce n'était pas la grande rivale de Hibari, cette dernière arborait une chevelure blonde. Elle se mit à rire.

-Alors petits mafieux, mon animal vous fait peur, chaque sentinelle à une particularité, moi, cette créature me sert d'espion. Tu as encore une chance Sasagawa Ryohei, tu aurais un grand avenir dans notre camp, tout ce qui t'attens chez les Vongola c'est la mort, on va tous vous éliminer pour la paix dans le monde.

-Te fout pas de moi, si le monde est paisible en ce moment c'est grâce aux efforts du dixième du nom.

-Je le sais Gokudera Hayato, c'est pour cela que nous ne l'éliminerons pas, on le mettra dans une prison digne des Vendicare, il n'en sortira que pour régler les problèmes.

Ryohei pouvait entendre le rire de Gokudera, il ne voyait pas e qu'il y avait de drôle, mais lui n'avait saisi que dans ses paroles, elle avouait que Sawada Tsunayoshi était certainement plus fort que les sentinelles présente au japon en ce moment. La jeune femme prit son animal et gonfla sa poitrine avant de déclarer.

-Les sentinelles réussiront à vous battre, bande de mafieux, Ryohei, on te retrouvera toi et ta sœur.

Elle se mit à courir, les garçons voulurent la poursuivre, mais ils furent stoppés par Kyoko qui les regardait avec l'amabilité habituelle. Sawada rougit et devint gaga devant les yeux du grand frère de cette dernière. Il poussa son cri habituel avant de filer à la salle d'entraînement, il savait que Gokudera et Yamamoto protégeront la belle du cœur du jeune garçon, donc il pouvait chercher ses fameuses sentinelles pour leur parler. Il devait les raisonner, sa petite sœur n'était pas faite pour s'impliquer dans ces affaires. Il ne connaissait pas la position qu'avais sa sœur dans le futur, une petiote amie ou juste un moyen d'atteindre le dixième parrain Vongola ? Une seule façon de savoir, c'est d'aller voir ces sentinelles. Pour protéger sa sœur, il avait rejoint la famille de Sawada, jamais avant cet instant, il n'avait jamais autant douté de cela. A quel point il pourrait aller pour sa cadette ? Nul ne le sait, même pas Ryohei lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : Je me demande comment je vais nommer les sentinelles. Si vous avez des idées, aidez-moi.

Ryohei se rapprocha de ce qui semblait être une maison abandonnée. Il se demandait si les sentinelles étaient vraiment ce qu'elle prétendèrent. Il se mit près de la fenêtre et écouta le plus discrètement, le danger était à l'extrême. Il pouvait prétendre vouloir faire partie de leur camp. Le gardien du soleil ne voulait pas de ça en réalité. Il trouvait très bien faire partie de la famille de Sawada et avec lui, il pouvait compter pour mettre sa jeune sœur la plus hors du coup possible, bien sûr, dans le futur, c'était différent, mais elle acceptait la mafia dont faisait partie le jeune homme. Ah l'amour, il se mit à rougir en repensant à la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Il secoua la tête vivement et entendis des pas s'approcher de lui, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Mukuro suivit de près par Fran et le reste de sa bande arriver dans les lieux les armes sorties. Le gardien de la brume défonça la porte et entra de manière fracassante. Pour lui on lui volait un bout de territoire, comme si lui et Hibari avaient décidés que tel endroit était à eux. Ryohei ne comprenait pas cette démarche. Cela devait être un truc entre eux. Les voix se firent plus fortes, il put entendre la suite.

-Bandes de petites pestes, vous dégagez de ce lieu, vous n'avez rien à faire à Namimori, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de la mafia.

Il ponctuait sa phrase par son petit rire caractéristique. Ryohei écarquillait les yeux, ces personnes étaient quoi au final.

-Une sentinelle ratée comme toi ne peu rien faire, nous avons deux belles recrues en vue.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Ce cher Sasagawa Ryowa et sa jeune sœur. Cette gamine est bonne à faire la cuisine et garder une maison, pas se battre. Au moins Chrome est plus utile en combat.

-Tu l'as laissé tomber pourtant.

-Pour son bien, elle sera protégée par Tsunayoshi et sa bande, ils l'aime bien, elle est si attachante ma Chrome.

-Mukuro, je suis plus belle que cette pimbêche.

-Prof, elle fait encore sa crise de jalousie.

-J'ai entendu mon Fran. Mais je m'occupe de ces fichues sentinelles.

-Tu n'as pas su battre le chef des sentinelles et tu te crois fort.

-Je serais capable de le battre, j'ai acquis de la puissance en m'incrustant chez les Vongola.

-J'ai hâte de voir cela.

Ryohei en profita pour s'en aller. Il devait prévenir Sawada, il était un peu tard, alors il rentra chez lui. Il était étonné de savoir que Mukuro était une ancienne sentinelle, lui qui lui avait cru si solitaire toutes ces années avant de finir par créer le gang de Koyuko. Il arriva chez lui, il vit que sa sœur était seule, aucune trace de la créature. Il sourit au moins son interaction avec la fille du couloir avait permis de la faire disparaître. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en s'appuyant un peu contre le mur blanc, toutes ses émotions, il n'en pouvait plus.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

* * *

Ryohei ferma les yeux, il était lessivé, il ne sut comment, mais ses pieds le menèrent dans la salle d'eau. Il prit une douche rapide et alla dans sa chambre sans réclamer son repas. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas de son lit. Il lâcha un soupir. Il était sûr que Mukuro cachait pas mal de chose. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre doucement. Il laissa le sommeil l'emporter, malgré la faim qui tenaillait naturellement le boxeur. Il continua son sommeil et ce malgré les douleurs que lui envoyait son ventre affamé, il avait laissé les émotions le gagné, lui qui vivait sa vie à fond, le voici confronté à un souci de taille. Les sentinelles semblaient assez fortes pour avoir défait Mukuro une fois. Il se leva le lendemain, il vit à l'entrée de sa chambre un plateau. Il pris ce dernier et l'avala sans discuter, gâcher un si bon repas était du gâchis. Son ventre l'en félicita. Il sourit et alla s'habiller pour aller chez Sawada, c'était le week-end, donc les réunions se feront chez lui durant ces deux jours, il avait tellement de choses à dire. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il sortit de la maison sans un regard pour sa jeune sœur, trop préoccupé par ses sentiments. Il arriva non sans difficultés chez le jeune parrain. Il sonna à la porte et la mère de ce dernier lui ouvrit avec un sourire digne de sa petite sœur. Il monta les escaliers et alla dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il vit à ce moment Gokudera et Yamamoto déjà en train de se chamailler pour une bêtise, surtout l'homme aux cheveux argentés au fait. Il s'installa en frappant la table.

-Notre souci s'aggrave à l'extrême, Mukuro était une ancienne sentinelle.

-Sérieusement, si Mukuro les a quittés, il devait avoir ces raisons, bien que leur but soit semblable dans le fond. Il ne vainquera jamais les Vongola, tant que le dixième du nom est en sa tête.

-Et Kyoko ?

-Rien à signaler à l'extrême.

Les garçons lâchèrent à ce moment un soupir en harmonie. Ryohei était calmé au moins, la mère du jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns fit son apparition. Elle déposa le thé et s'en alla avec toujours ce sourire aimable. Il venait à regretter sa sœur avant que cette histoire commence, quand avait-elle commencées ? Après leur retour du futur ou avant, il n'en savait rien. Une chose est sûre, il ne voulait pas faire partie des sentinelles, ça c'était hors de question il pouvait parier son poids en bonbons acidulés. Ce qui était complètement ridicule, vu qu'il n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de sucreries. Il préférait les choses plus nourrissantes. Au moins, il pouvait tenir toute une journée avec cela. Ryohei prit une tasse de thé et la buvait d'un coup. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre sous l'effet de la boisson. Il sourit avant de voir que les autres se prenaient la tête essayant de lutter contre un sommeil. Il les secoua et ils reprirent leurs esprits. C'était vraiment bizarre.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Chiaki et les sentinelles.

* * *

Ryohei rentra chez lui en courant, bien sûr, il avait fait le tour de la ville comme à son habitude, sans rien remarquer de bizarre. Hibari qui faisait sa ronde, deux femmes qui se racontaient les ragots des environs et un petit enfant tirant sa maman pour avoir des bonbons. La paisible Namimori vivait encore, les sentinelles faisaient rien aux civils. Il lâcha un petit soupir et poussa la porte de la maison qu'il habitait avec sa jeune sœur. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son cousin à la table en train de boire tranquillement, ses cheveux bruns rasés de près qu'on dirait un militaire et ses yeux dorés, caractéristique de la famille Sasagawa. Il alla près de lui.

-Chiaki, content de te voir. Je me demande ce qui t'amène à l'extrême.

-Je suis là pour emmener Kyoko loin de cette ville.

Le cousin s'approcha de Ryohei, il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou, il n'aimait pas ça. Ce qui le rassura dans son amour pour la meilleure amie de sa sœur.

-Il y a des gens louches qui veulent faire d'elle une sentinelle et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, je ne sais pas ce qui passe dans cette ville, mais elle n'est pas si calme que cela depuis des mois, alors, j'emmène Kyoko.

-Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je ne t'amène pas avec nous parce que c'est ta dernière année Ryo, mais je reviendrai pour voir comment tu t'en sors. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les repas. J'ai demandé à la mère de ton ami de faire cela.

Après ces mots, il s'éloigna un peu en prenant sa veste, avec le logo de sa société, le nom de Sasagawa était connu dans la ville voisine, mais les parents des deux habitants de cette maison étaient des paria, leurs parents voulaient être artistes, résultat des courses, ils se retrouvaient seuls dans cette petite maison chaleureuse. Ryohei vit un sac, mais il était bien vite rattrapé par Kyoko, elle regarda son grand frère avant de sauter par la fenêtre et filer plus vite que la lumière dans la nuit. L'aîné la poursuivit un peu surprit de son geste, suivit de près par son cousin, qui n'avait pas son endurance, mais faisait de son mieux pour voir ce qui se passait. La course continua jusqu'à tomber sur un cul-de-sac. Il regarda partout avant de comprendre l'astuce. C'était sûrement un coup de Mukuro. Il fonça dedans seul, il respira à fond, entouré d'une obscurité profonde, il entendit le rire caractéristique du gardien de la brume. Il se mit en garde en appelant ses flammes du soleil. Il vit la pièce, à part Mukuro et Kyoko attachée dans un coin, il y avait absolument personne. Il fit tourner son trident et le posa violemment sur le sol en bois qui se mua en tapisserie étrange. Le rire du chef de gang de Koyuko s'amplifia. Il frissonna de tout son long, il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit, quand il entendit une respiration haletante derrière lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, si on oublie Chiaki et les sentinelles en dehors de Mukuro

* * *

Ryohei se tourna pour voir d'où venait cette respiration, il vit qu'il s'agissait de son cousin, Chiaki. Il fusilla du regard Mukuro, ce dernier se mit à ricaner comme il avait l'habitude de faire, ses yeux vairons fixant son opposant, il pointa les pointes de son arme vers l'homme aux cheveux rasé.

-Tiens, Sasagawa Chiaki, quel déplaisir de te voir ici, moi qui croyait que tu avais quitté les sentinelles pour vivre une vie ordinaire avec... C'est quoi encore son nom ?

-Laisse ma fiancée en dehors de cela et lâche Kyoko, elle n'a pas besoin de cette vie.

-Pourtant, elle a éveillé une puissance en elle, bien plus forte que celle qu'avait Andreas. Son arrière-grand-père.

-Ma cousine ne possède pas cette force.

-Et les flammes de Ryohei, c'est pour rire ? Tu les vois briller, c'est de famille. Ce sont des sentinelles par le sang.

Chiaki s'approcha de Mukuro sans crainte avec cette étincelle dans les yeux, il pouvait entendre les bagues qu'il avait autour de ses dix doigts se briser. Les mains légèrement en sang soignées en instant. Ryohei se mit entre eux avec sa flamme de dernière volonté allumée et en combio forma. Il les sépara de ses deux paumes avant de crier son cri habituel qui réveilla sa cadette. Cette dernière s'agita un peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se lever. Heureusement, son état semblait bien loin de la Kyoko qu'aimait le jeune Vongola. L'aîné sentit son cœur le serrer quelque peu. Il voulait que ces choses prennent fin au plus vite. L regarda le gardien de la brume. Celui-ci soupira avant d'envoyer une illusion à la jeune fille cette dernière s'endormit rapidement avec un sourire angélique sur le visage. Il n'était pas trop tard pour eux d'agir.

-Je déteste avoir besoin d'eux, mais je pense que les mécanos Vongola seront bien pour explorer les songes de la miss afin d'enlever cette illusion, je pourrais le faire, mais si c'est ce que je crois, Deamon Spade à côté c'est de la gnognotte et pourtant ce fichu vioc a pris mon corps. Chiaki, garde-là dans son sommeil, je suis sûre que n'as pas envie de voir débarqué un millier de sentinelles accueillir la fille rousse de fichue prophétie.

-Rukudo, je ne suis pas un esclave. Mais je le ferai pour ma cousine.

-C'est bien Petit Chichiaki.

-Ton surnom tu le gardes et ne me touches pas, détraqué sexuel.

-Homophobe.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Avec plaisir.

Ryohei avait saisi l'essentiel et laissa un frisson le parcourir entier. Il n'aimait pas les hommes non plus, il fallait dire que le style de Lussuria l'avait bien indiqué son orientation. Mukuro semblait moins efféminé, même très masculin. Il se dit qu'avec des hommes qui aiment des hommes comme ça, il n'y avait pas trop de soucis à se faire, tant qu'il laissaient pas leurs hormones parler à leur place. Il respira à fond pour se calmer un peu, il devait vivre à l'extrême, mais rester calme pour sa sœur et son avenir avec Hana.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes : Je ne me suis pas arrêté d'écrire, j'ai eu un commentaire assez constructif, donc j'ai du réfléchir un peu, par contre j'abandonne pas mon format, au risque de déplaire peut-être. Je pense que je vais reprendre ma fiction que je voulais faire au départ. Je n'oublierai pas de donner un point final à celle-ci.

* * *

Ryohei était toujours pris dans l'illusion de Mukuro, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, il luttait contre son malaise, il ne manquait plus que le son de l'orgue pour conclure le tableau. Il respira à fond avant de fixer le gardien de la brume. Il devait tirer cette histoire de sentinelles au clair au plus vite. Il se racla la gorge histoire de se mettre un peu les idées en place.

-Mukuro, je veux des explications à l'extrême, il est plus qu'urgent que j'en sache de quoi il en retourne au plus vite.

-Les policiers ont été friands des choses surnaturelles, surtout si ces dernières peuvent être utiles pour enfermé des criminels de hauts rangs comme les familles mafieuses. Bien qu'ils détestent faire travailler les mineurs, ils se sont retrouvés avec des jeunes enfants qui ont des capacités dignes des flammes que nous avons vues dans le futur, des innocents, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les forces de l'ordre les ont nommées sentinelles, elles sont l'avenir de ce monde pour combattre le crime.

-Si je te suis Hibari serait déjà de leur côté.

-L'alouette a sa propre loi, la police pour lui, c'est que des benêts devenus plus forts.

-Leurs actions peuvent blesser les civils, ils le savent.

-Trop bien, ils font de leur mieux pour contrôler ses enfants, pourquoi crois-tu que je les ai quittés ? Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, je fais ce que je veux quand je le désire.

Ryohei roula des yeux en voyant que Hibari et Mukuro c'était pareil. Il s'installa près de Chiaki occupé à maintenir l'illusion du gardien de la brume. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement en se promettant qu'il serait là pour elle. Il avait rien de contraire aux policiers, ni à la mafia qu'avais créer à nouveau Sawada, elles avaient le même but, la paix, alors pourquoi se battre, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il Hurla un peu avant de serrer ses bandages, il avait trop réfléchi. Il passa un moment à faire cela quand l'illusion de Mukuro se calmait un peu, il pouvait entendre les respirations de ses amis. Sawada se précipita sur Kyoko et Gokudera chercha des noises au gardien de la brume, il disparu dans un rire reconnaissable entre mille, il laissa au gardien le soin d'expliquer la situation. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre profitant du coma de sa cadette, bien sûr, le gardien de la tempête était méfiant par rapport à Chiaki. Il se calma en entendant que ce dernier avait démissionner des sentinelles. Ses capacités étaientt retenues par des bagues que sa femme construisait. Elles fonctionnaient comme les chaînes Mammon. Peut-être était-ce la même matière.

-Ta femme elle pourrait bloquer les flammes de dernières volontés.

-Vos flammes et les pouvoirs des sentinelles sont proches, donc, je pense que c'est possible bien qu'il faudrait un objet de grande puissance pour stopper cette pauvre Kyoko. Elle doit s'éveiller pour calmer ce pouvoir dort au fond d'elle depuis des années, mais pas sûr que vos armes résistent à sa puissance. Des alliées, vous devez les rassembler, car son éveil attirera les autres sentinelles comme des mouches, même moi je lutte à présent pour garder son pouvoir enfermé.

Ryohei pouvait voir la transpiration couler sur le cou de son cousin. Il était coincé dans cette situation autant que lui. Il prit le téléphone de son cousin, il devait appeler Lucina.


End file.
